


The Cabin in the Mountains

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy x Male Reader, Dear Evan Hansen x Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Connor Murphy did not hate everything. He liked to think of himself as an average person with likes and dislikes; he loved his sister and he liked his parents. Connor only really hated a few things: the other kids who went to his university, waking up early, and (M/N) (L/N).





	1. Prologue

Contrary to popular belief, Connor Murphy did not hate everything. He liked to think of himself as an average person with likes and dislikes; he loved his sister and he liked his parents. He liked to read and to draw. He didn’t hate being outdoors, and he enjoyed listening to music. He didn’t usually hate school, despite his dislike of the people who attended it. Connor didn’t consider himself an overly pessimistic guy (he liked to believe that he was more of a ‘realist’ than anything).

 

Connor only _really_ hated a few things: the other kids who went to his school, waking up early, and (M/N) (L/N).

 

The (L/N) family wasn’t all that bad, generally speaking. Mrs. (L/N) was a politician, and one of the few good ones. She was constantly campaigning for the betterment of the public school system and the environment, without having some shady ulterior motive. Mr. (L/N), however, worked with Connor’s father, holding a rather high position in the company (he was like, Vice President or something, Connor supposed). Both of the adults had always been incredibly kind to Connor and his sister, Zoe, and constantly treating the kids with respect. Connor, in turn, made sure to treat them at least semi-decently.

 

Their son, on the other hand, was insufferable. (M/N) (L/N) was a demon; throughout their shared childhood vacations, he had always taken any available opportunity to pick on Connor. (M/N) would constantly taunt the slightly younger male ruthlessly; verbally degrading him or pulling at the brunet’s long hair. Luckily for Connor, (M/N) was always privately schooled, meaning that he only had to put up with the abuse during the annual winter trip. _It’s true,_ thought Connor as he finished packing for the dreaded family trip, _(M/N) (L/N)_ _is, and always has been a demon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	2. Arriving at the Cabin

Connor let out a long sigh as he gazed out the window of his family’s SUV. His breath fogged up the glass, momentarily obscuring his view of the winding road leading to the cabin that the Murphys would be sharing with the (L/N)s for the next several weeks. Connor watched silently as the snow gently drifted from the branches of the massive pine trees encasing the road and looking out somberly over the valleys between the steep slopes of the surrounding mountains as music blared loudly through his earbuds.

 

They’d been in the car all day, barely even stopping to get food in their haste to reach the cabin. Connor’s vision blurred slightly and he ran a hand tiredly down his face, before resting his head against the cool glass of his window and slowly falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Connor awoke, it was to the car coming to a stop and a blast of frigid winter air as his mother threw open her door. He blinked slowly, gazing at his surroundings blearily. He took in the towering, snow-covered pine trees and the homey looking log cabin with light shining through its windows and smoke curling up from the chimney invitingly. Then his eyes locked onto the cherry red sedan parked in the driveway and any residual tiredness was ripped away from him. Another car meant that the (L/N)s were already here, which meant that Connor was mere moments away from having to deal with his bullshit again.

 

Connor let loose a groan and dragged himself out of the car, morosely grabbing his suitcase to haul inside with him. He followed his (much more excited) family members toward the house, stumbling (mostly Zoe) and cursing (entirely Connor) their way through the snow as they approached the front door.

 

The Murphys piled through the doorway, kicking off their snow covered boots and thick coats as they entered the house and made their way through the entrance hall and into the living room, where they were greeted by Mrs. (L/N). “Oh, you’re here!” she began making her way to each Murphy family member and wrapping them in a hug, “Thank goodness; the weather forecast said it was supposed to start storming soon!” She came to stand in front of Connor and he forced a smile as he looked down at the chipper woman. “My word, Connor, you’ve gotten so tall!” she exclaimed, before seemingly realizing that she was the only (L/N) in the room. She looked over to Zoe and Connor’s mother before whispering jokingly, “Men, I swear.” before calling out for her son and husband to join them in the living room.

 

Mr. (L/N) was the first of the two to stumble into the room. He appeared to be very happy to see Connor’s parents, despite seeing his father at work everyday, and was quick to greet them and the kids, striking up conversation with ease.

 

Connor had been about to reply to one of Mr. (L/N)’s queries as to his wellbeing when he picked up on the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs across the room. He looked over, eyes widening as he caught sight of the previously-missing (L/N).

 

(M/N) made his way down the stairwell slowly, practically oozing confidence as he deftly tucked on hand into his pocket and the other held a phone to his ear as he spoke quickly and quietly to whoever was on the other line. He was clad in a light grey V-neck shirt paired with a charcoal colored blazer left open over it, he was also wearing dark blue jeans that clung to his form absurdly well. His (h/c) hair was stylishly tousled, but in such a way that it looked natural and soft. (M/N)’s (e/c) eyes were narrowed in focus and his brows were slightly furrowed. Connor was stunned as (M/N) hung up the phone, rounded the corner of the stairwell and came to face the Murphy family, his broad shoulders and towering height now becoming apparent.

 

**_What the fuck?!_ Connor thought, panicking slightly, _When did (M/N) get hot?!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	3. The Room, The Deal

The evening drug on for what seemed like forever; Connor was stuck in the living room with both of the families while the adults were getting acquainted. He had already lost track of the number of times that the (L/N)’s had asked how school was going and what his plans were for after graduation. He was also getting sick of how flawlessly (M/N) responded when he was asked the same questions. He replied with practiced ease, all the while drinking from a mug of hot chocolate with as much grace as a billionaire drinking a glass of wine

 

Several hours had passed before Connor had deemed it a reasonable time to escape to the safety and isolation offered by his room. He stood and all eyes were on him, “Sorry,” he mumbled, “Still tired from the drive; I’m just going to head to bed.”

 

Mr. (L/N) nodded understandingly, “Of course! We’ll have (M/N) show you to your new room.” (M/n) stood up obligingly.

 

“New room?” Connor asked, confused.

 

“Oh!” exclaimed Mrs. (L/N), “We must’ve forgotten to tell you; we and your parents had your old room remodeled.”

 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, “Okay, so I’m sleeping in Zoe’s room then?”

 

“Like Hell you are.” Zoe scoffed from her seat in the armchair in the corner of the room. Connor glared at his sister.

“Your sister’s right, Connor.” His mother began, “She’s a young woman now and she needs her space. You will be sharing a room with (M/N).” Connor could feel his world crashing down around him.  _ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, _ he thought.

 

“Great.” He said unenthusiastically as he turned to face the (h/c). “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

(M/N) lead Connor up the stairs and down the hall, the opposite way from where his old room was, Connor noted. The brunet followed the other male silently until the pair reached the room they’d be sharing. (M/N) stopped before opening the door, “I’m, uh, sorry about the size.” he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, “Its always been just me in here, so it never really needed to be too extravagant.” He pushed open the heavy oak door and Connor was rendered speechless.

 

The room was definitely not small by any means. In fact, it appeared to be an the original master bedroom from before their parents had had the expansion to the cabin built housing both sets of parents’ large master suites. This room, however, wasn’t nearly as modern; its walls were painted a rich burgundy, providing a sort of “homey” feel. It had massive floor-to-ceiling bookcases with ornately carved shelves lining one wall, each holding countless books. There were two double beds on the opposite wall, each pushed into one of the corners and topped with a warm-looking quilt. Between the beds was a tall pair of dressers and a desk. The desk was pushed up against the wall under the huge bay window that overlooked the front yard.

 

(M/N) made his way over to the bed on the left side of the room and took a seat on the edge, “I’ve already claimed this side of the room, but if you want I’d be happy to switch.” He grinned up at the long-haired brunet.

 

Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Why’re you being so fucking nice? You were my worst fucking tormentor since we were four and now you’re telling me I can pick which side of the room I want? I’m calling bullshit. What’s your deal?”

 

(M/N) sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. “I had a,” he paused thoughtfully, “An epiphany, I suppose you’d call it, recently.” He got heavily to his feet, approaching Connor slowly. “I realized how awful I had been to you and that I never really had a cause to do such awful things to you. I can’t ask for your forgiveness because I know how terrible I’ve been to you and I don’t deserve it, but I’d like to try to redeem myself if you’ll let me.” (E/c) eyes stared seriously into grey ones.

 

Connor was flabbergasted.  _ He’s apologizing?! After everything he’s done?! _ “No way in hell, bastard.” (M/N) nodded slowly, as though he’d been anticipating such a response. Connor could see the disappointment in (M/N)’s glimmering (e/c) eyes, it was like a light going out. 

 

His broad shoulders slumped, “I, uh, I should’ve known that would be your response.” (M/N) replied, “After everything I’ve done to you, there’s no reason why you should’ve said anything different.” He sat back down on his bed and placed his head in his hands.

 

Seeing such a composed guy looking this distraught over a rejected apology was seriously depressing.  _ Fuck,  _ thought Connor,  _ I am not nearly high enough to deal with this bullshit. _ “You’re right; there’s no reason for me to accept your apology, especially when you’ve been my personal form of torture for the past fifteen years.” (M/N) sighed heavily against his palms which were still pressed over his eyes, falling back to lay out on his bed. Connor continued, “Which is why I have no fucking clue why I’m going to give you the chance to prove that you’re serious about wanting to start over.”

 

(M/N) shot upright, looking at Connor incredulously, “You’re serious?”

 

Connor stepped further into the room nervously, “I have no goddamn idea why, but yes, I am.” He said, watching the bright smile creep onto (M/N)’s face. “We’re only in town for around two weeks, if you can prove that you genuinely want to be  _ friends _ , or whatever the fuck you’re thinking, then we’ll see how it goes. If not, then too fucking bad.”

 

(M/N) stood up and came to stand in front of Connor, extending his right hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” He said and the boys shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	4. Anywhere? Anywhere.

Connor laid awake that night listening to the breathing of the young man sleeping on the other side of their shared room. He wondered what had driven him to make the deal with (M/N).  _ Maybe it was the ‘sad puppy’ look on his face? _ Connor’s hand tightened into a fist, clutching the fabric of his quilt between his fingers.  _ God, I’d kill for something to smoke right now… _

 

Eventually the young man drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Connor woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning. He rolled onto his side and blearily opened his eyes, taking in the sight of a dark blue mug resting on his nightstand beside a note. He reached for the note warily, sleep-blurred eyes struggling to focus on the infuriatingly perfect handwriting:

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Connor,
> 
> I know that you dislike waking up early, so I made you some coffee to make it a little easier. When you wake up, hurry and get dressed; we have plans today. Don’t worry about breakfast, we’ll eat later. I’ll be waiting downstairs.
> 
> -(M/N)

 

 

_ Plans? What the hell is he planning? _ Connor wondered as he reached for the coffee. A waft of the coffee’s scent drifted past his nose.  _ Is that mint? _ He wondered as he took a sip. His eyes widened as the coffee hit his taste buds,  _ What the fuck?! This is amazing! _ Not too hot, but not yet cold, the coffee was strong but sweet; hints of chocolate apparent being emphasized by undertones of peppermint. Before he knew it he’d finished the entire cup and easily pulled himself out of bed to get ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Connor, now dressed in his usual dark jeans and black hoodie, stumbled into the living room he was met with the sight of (M/N) sprawling out on the couch with a book propped up in his chest. The (h/c) peered over the top edge of his book and sat up when he realized who had entered the room. “Good morning.” He greeted the brunet easily, “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Where are we going?” Connor asked suspiciously. He took in the older male’s appearance; his stylishly disheveled hair was slightly messier than it typically was, he was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with a pair of faded blue-jeans. Connor was stunned when (M/N) pulled on the leather jacket that’d been draped over the back of the couch beside him.

 

“It’s a surprise.” (M/N) smirked as he got to his feet, setting his book on the coffee table as he made his way toward the door. “Come on,” Connor didn’t move. He turned and raised an eyebrow challengingly, “Unless you’re afraid to hang out with me?” Connor followed (M/N) into the garage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This is yours?” Connor asked incredulously, looking at the new silver sports car. “How the hell did you ever afford this?” he asked as (M/N) climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

As Connor slid into the passenger seat, (M/N) contemplated his answer. He was pulling out of the driveway when he finally responded, “I worked my ass off.” He chuckled when Connor scoffed at him. “It’s true; I worked really hard in high school, took some online college classes and worked when I could. I ended up graduating two years early and immediately went into university. I took nearly double the amount of classes a typical college student takes in a semester, spent every spare minute working, and finished my Bachelor’s Degree in Business last fall. After I graduated, I started looking for work and ended up getting a high-level job with the company our fathers work for.”

 

Connor was stunned, “So you’re, what, nineteen years old with a college degree and a career with one of the biggest companies in the state?”

 

“Pretty much.” (M/N) laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Twenty minutes of small talk later, the boys pulled up in front of the largest mall that the resort town of Elk Ridge had to offer. (M/N) lead the way into the large shopping center before making a large, sweeping motion with his arm, “Connor, today is your day. Wherever you want to go, that’s where we go!” he proclaimed.

 

“Really?” Connor was somewhat uncomfortable with the amount of attention  that (M/N) was paying to him.

 

“Of course,” (M/N) grinned down at the brunet.

 

Connor grinned, “Then what the fuck are we waiting for?! To Spencers’!” He proclaimed, dragging the (h/c) male away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	5. Interested

Connor had dragged (M/N) through the stores of the mall for the next few hours and he’d just made his way into Hot Topic when (M/N) excused himself to go pick up some food for each of them. The brunet didn’t mind; he was ready to have some time away from the (h/c) male. (He also wasn’t complaining at the thought of food.)

 

* * *

 

 

Connor had chosen what he wanted and made his purchase, but (M/N) still wasn’t back. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked around after exiting the store. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, scouring the faces and backs of heads for his tall (h/c) companion. (M/N) was nowhere to be seen. Connor made his way towards the food court in search of his companion.

 

* * *

 

 

When Connor arrived at the food court, it didn’t take long for his azure eyes to lock onto a certain tall (h/c) male standing and speaking to a pair of pretty girls. The girls were clearly flirting with (M/N); twirling their hair around their fingers, leaning closer than they probably needed to, and laughing whenever (M/N) cracked a joke.

 

Connor’s eyes narrowed and his chest tightened as he watched the girls flirt with the (h/c).  _ Why am I feeling so upset? _ He wondered.

 

(M/N) glanced away from the girls in front of him, (e/c) eyes scanning the food court swiftly. He overlooked the groups of people sitting around the cheap plastic tables and those standing impatiently as they waited to order their food. Then his eyes locked onto Connor and his grin widened. (M/N) raised a hand and beckoned Connor over, before turning to say something to his female companions.

 

Connor carefully wove his way between the tables of mall-goers and people standing around as he made his way to the trio. He came to stand beside (M/N) and the (h/c) shoot him a grin as he gestured to the girls, “Connor, this is Lucy,” he gestured to the brunette, who was busy looking at Connor distastefully, “and this is Julia. Apparently, we go to the same school.” He gestured to the blonde who had the decency to fake a smile. “They came over while I was deciding what to get us for lunch, and we must’ve lost track of time.”

 

Julia’s fake smile was starting to look painful, “So (M/N), how do you know Connor?” Lucy was still glaring at him, eyes narrowed.

 

_ Oh! _ Connor’s eyes widened in realization.  _ They feel threatened by me; that’s why they’re being so hostile. _

 

“We’ve known each other since we were kids.” (M/N) started, (e/c) eyes twinkling merrily. The girls started to relax slightly, resuming their flirting.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Lucy squealed obnoxiously, leaning closer to the taller of the boys. “You must’ve been such a cute kid!” 

 

(M/N) made awkward eye contact with Connor, clearly uncomfortable with the girls flirting with him. “Yeah, I guess we were pretty cute.”

 

_ They aren’t worried anymore. They don’t think I’m much competition. Maybe I should change that.  _ Connor’s lips twitched upwards mischievously.

 

“I dunno about me, but you were definitely a cute kid.” Connor started, “I guess some things don’t change.” He smirked, stepping a bit closer to his (h/c) companion.

 

(M/N) was clearly stunned. His wide (e/c) eyes meeting Connor’s blue ones. “Connor, what the hell, dude? That’s not something that you’d normally say.”

 

“Maybe I just feel like complimenting you. I mean, you deserve it…” Connor observed the girls’ reactions from the corner of his eye. Lucy’s eyes were wide and her shoulders had stiffened. Julia was turning red; quickly approaching lobster status.

 

(M/N) followed his gaze and seemed to catch on to what Connor was doing. “If anyone deserves compliments, it’s you, babe.” He slung his arm around Connor’s shoulder gently.

 

“Aww, babe!”  _ I can’t fucking believe that I’m doing this. _ Connor mentally groaned.  _ I’m never going to live down how happy and lovey-dovey I’m acting. _

 

The girls shot each other a confused glance. “Are you guys,” Lucy started apprehensively, “like, a thing?”

 

(M/N) narrowed his eyebrows in mock confusion, “A thing?” His eyes widened comically, “Oh! I must’ve forgotten to introduce Connor completely. Ladies, this is Connor, my boyfriend.”

 

Connor slipped his arm around (M/N)’s waist and leaned his head against his shoulder contentedly. The girls looked like they were in panic-mode. Connor decided to take pity on them, “Hey, babe?” (M/N) hummed in response. Connor continued, “We need to get going or we’re going to be late for our date.”

 

(M/N) turned to look at him in shock before he pulled out his phone to check the time. “Shit!” He turned back to the girls, “I’m so sorry but we really need to get going.” The arm around Connor’s shoulders tightened slightly as the boys turned away. “It was nice meeting you guys!” (M/N) called back over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

When the boys got into (M/N)’s car, they dissolved into laughter. (M/N) was doubled over the steering wheel, nearly wheezing from how hard he was laughing. Connor had thrown his head back against the back of the seat, breath coming in short gasps as he laughed heartily.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” (M/N) wheezed as he looked at Connor.

 

Connor gazed back at (M/N), laughter slowly ceasing. “I know right?! But the looks on their faces-” He laughed.

 

“You know,” (M/N) started, “I really should thank you for getting me out of there.”

 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he turned to face the (h/c). “Why?”

 

(M/N) avoided Connor’s gaze by staring determinedly out the windshield. “They clearly weren’t understanding that I wasn’t interested.”

 

Connor’s laughter had ceased completely by this point. He tilted his head curiously, “And, uh, why weren’t you interested?” He paused, before speaking quickly, trying to explain, “I mean, they were both pretty weren’t they? I’d think a guy like you would be all over a girl like one of them.”

 

“A guy like me, huh?” (M/N) scoffed. “What; rich? Spoiled? Shallow?” He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his short (h/c) locks. “Yes, I suppose a guy like that would be interested in girls like them. Whatever, let’s just head back to the cabin.” He sat up and started searching for the car keys in his pockets.

 

“But not you?” Connor was puzzled.  _ Those girls were pretty and clearly into him. Why wouldn’t he be interested? _

 

(M/N) pulled out the keys as he shook his head, “No, not me.” He sighed. His (e/c) eyes widened as he took in the bewildered expression on Connor’s face. “Oh my God, Connor, do you not know?!”

 

Connor looked at (M/N) blankly, “Okay, I realize that I’m pretty far out of the fucking loop here. What am I missing?”

 

(M/N) chuckled, starting the car. “Connor, I wasn’t interested in those girls because they’re about as far from my ‘type’ as you can get.” (M/N) laughed at Connor’s baffled expression, putting the car into drive as he explained. “Connor, I wasn’t interested because I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	6. Faster

Two days after the boys’ trip to the mall, Connor woke up again to the smell of coffee. He groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into his pillow. _Is this going to start being a thing now?_ He wondered sleepily, _(M/N) waking me up with coffee and taking me on some ‘adventure’?_

 

Connor rolled onto his side blearily opening his eyes as he reached for the note resting next to his steaming mug of coffee. _Dress warm, huh?_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When Connor met (M/N) by the car, his blue eyes narrowed as they took in the (h/c)’s form. (M/N) was wearing a burgundy sweater that clung tightly to his arms and chest, as well was a pair of dark blue jeans. Connor looked at the taller male warily, “Why did you tell me to dress warm, you son of a bitch?”

 

(M/N) grinned slyly, “We’re going to go have some fun.” He pulled open the passenger side door, gesturing into the car with an over dramatic sweep of his arm. “Now, get in the car.”

 

Connor got in begrudgingly.

 

* * *

  
  


“I did not agree to whatever we are doing here.” Connor stated bluntly, hands held out in front of him in an effort to avoid running into anything.

 

(M/N) guided him forward, Connor stumbling as he walked. _Fuck this fucking blindfold and fuck this douchebag for thinking that blindfolding me for some “surprise” would be a good idea._ Connor thought angrily. _Also, fuck his abnormally warm hands._

 

“Okay,” (M/N) began, “I need you to stand right here for just a second while I take off the blindfold, okay?”

 

The brightness of the sunlight blinded Connor for a moment as the silky material of the blindfold fell away. The snow on the hill gleamed in the light, perfect and unmarred. The tall pine trees towered over the slope, casting silver shadows over the ivory covered ground.

 

Connor turned to (M/N), raising a confused eyebrow. “And we’re here because…?”

 

(M/N) smirked mischievously, swiftly moving toward the nearest tree. He pulled an old wooden sled out from behind the trunk and carried it back to Connor. “We,” he grinned, “are going sledding.”

  
  


As little as Connor wanted to admit it, flying down that hill on the sled with the wind whipping through his hair made him feel more alive than he’d felt in a very long time. Not even pot gave him such a high as the adrenaline did.

 

Connor scrambled back up the hill to where (M/N) was waiting with lunch. “Okay, what kind of sandwich do you want?” (M/N) asked from his perch on the blanket as he looked through the picnic basket that he had retrieved from his car. “I’ve got ham, turkey, peanut butter and-” Connor cut him off.

 

“Is there any way to make it go faster?” He demanded, gesturing to the sled.

 

(M/N) chuckled at the brunet’s excitement. “We can work on that after lunch. Now, take a seat and tell me what kind of sandwich you want.”

 

Connor obeyed. “PB&J sounds great.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After scarfing down his food, Connor was anxious to get back to sledding. “Come on, dumbass, eat faster!” he called to (M/N) from his place near the edge of the hill.

 

“Okay, okay.” Connor jumped, startled by the closeness of (M/N)’s voice. “Get on the sled.” Connor climbed onto the wooden platform, taking a seat at the front.

 

“Fine. I’m sitting.” He gestured sarcastically, “Now how do we make the sled go faster?”

 

Connor could hear (M/N) sigh behind him and then a warm weight was pressed against his back. The wood of the sled creaked under the additional weight and a pair of strong arms wrapped around Connor to grab hold of the rope attached to the front of the sled.

 

“Um, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Connor exclaimed incredulously, turning to face his (h/c) companion.

 

“Think about it,” (M/N)’s warm breath ghosted against Connor’s ear. “More weight means more momentum. More momentum means more speed.” And with that, (M/N) wrapped his arms more firmly around the brunet and pushed off, launching the sled down the hill.

  
  


* * *

  
  


If Connor had been having a good time sledding before, then this was fantastic. They were flying; freezing mountain air rushing past them, the massive pines no more than a blur as they raced down the hill. The wind bit at his cheeks and whipped through his hair. His eyes watered from the cold, but he was warm with (M/N) pressed against his back.

 

The run was over before either of them were prepared; one of the sled’s runners hit against a rock buried under the snow and the sled flipped sending the boys tumbling. Connor could feel the freezing cold seeping through the back of his jacket where he’d landed in the snow. The wind had been forced out of him when (M/N) had fallen against him.

 

“Shit,” (M/N) gasped, forcing himself up slightly, so he was hovering over Connor instead of crushing him.

 

Connor’s eyes opened, taking in the sight of a wide-eyed (M/N) kneeling over him. His blue eyes ghosted over the (h/c)’s ruffled hair and the chest that was heaving from the shock of being thrown from the sled. His eyes met (M/N)’s (e/c) ones and Connor lost whatever breath he’d regained. (M/N)’s eyes were bright, dripping with concern as he looked down at the brunet. They seemed to be looking for any sign that Connor had been injured, and upon finding none, seemed to soften exponentially.

 

“Are you okay?” (M/N) asked worriedly, moving to sit back on his heels instead of hovering over Connor.

  
“Y-yeah.” Connor replied. “Are you?” (M/N) nodded and Connor continued, “Good.” he grinned, “Because we’ve _got_ to do that again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	7. Disapproval

The days following the sledding trip passed by quickly, each one slipping by as naturally as breathing. The boys fell into a routine; each morning (M/N) would wake up, make Connor coffee, then spend the next hour or so working in his study until the brunet woke up. Once Connor was up, the boys would grab breakfast and then head out on another one of (M/N)’s “adventures,” which Connor would teasingly complain about.

 

They went ice skating (Connor was pleased to find that (M/N) was a hopeless skater; Connor left with a grin on his face, (M/N) left with a massive bruise on his hip), snowshoeing, and (M/N) even took Connor sledding again.

 

The boys were practically inseparable. Their parents were thrilled that the pair were getting along after so many years of bad blood. One family member, however, was less than pleased at the boys’ new-found friendship.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Connor was heading to his and (M/N)’s room when he heard the voices. They were coming from the boys’ room, clearly angry though hushed to not disturb the rest of the household, slightly muffled by the thick wood of the door. Connor stopped outside the room, hand hovering just above the handle. _I shouldn’t be listening to this,_ he thought, _This could be super personal._ Connor didn’t move.

 

“(M/N), you’ve got to realize how bad of an idea this is!” A girl’s voice pleaded.

 

“It’s not!” A male’s deep voice echoed. _(M/N)._ Connor thought. “Everyone else can see how this is a good thing. Why can’t you?” (M/N) said cautiously.

 

“Because it’s not a good thing!” The girl raged, “He’s a terrible influence and you’re going to end up getting hurt.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “You need to stop spending so much time with Connor.” Connor’s brows furrowed, _This is about me,_ he realized. _She wants us to not spend time together?_ He’d never admit to the way his chest tightened at the thought.

 

(M/N) scoffed and Connor could practically see him running a hand through his hair the way he always does when he thinks something’s funny. “Me being friends with your brother is not going to get me hurt, Zoe.”

 

 _Of course it’s Zoe. Who else would try to rip away the one good thing that’s happened to me in the last five years?_ Connor thought sarcastically.

 

“(M/N), we’ve been friends for _years_! You know what he’s put me through!” Zoe’s voice was disbelieving. “He does drugs, he stays out late without so much as telling anyone where he is. Sometimes he doesn’t even come home! He pushes people around; hurts them if they get too close! And you’re willing to trust him over me in the span of a week?!”

 

“Zoe, he hasn’t done anything that gives me any reason to distrust him. Since he’s been here, he hasn’t so much as tried to get away to smoke. He’s friendlier than I’ve ever seen him and if that’s not a sign then I don’t know what is.” (M/N) paused, sighing, “Give me one good reason why I should stop spending so much time with Connor.”

 

Zoe exploded. “Because you can’t trust him! Connor has **never** cared about anyone but himself; why should he start now?”

 

(M/N)’s voice was cold, soft but unwavering as he spoke, “Get out.”

 

Zoe’s voice was pleading, “(M/N), I-”

 

It was quiet for a moment. “Get out Zoe.” (M/N) commanded.

 

“Fine.” The door opened and Connor jumped back to avoid being hit by it. His sister glared at him as she stormed off to her room. The tall brunet remained trapped in the doorway, frozen by what he saw.

 

(M/N) was crying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	8. Stay

A/N: This chapter discusses some serious issues such as abuse, depression, suicidal tendencies, and drug addictions. It does not get detailed, but if this is a triggering topic for you: PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. You won't be missing much, and you'll be just fine to pick up on the next chapter. If you are suffering from any of the above issues, PLEASE get help or talk to someone.  
  
-UndercoverAvenger

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
(M/N) was _crying_. Connor had no idea what to do; he’d never really been good with other his own emotions, let alone someone else’s. He slowly crept into the room, tugging the door shut behind him.

 

He made his way across the room, sitting quietly next to (M/N). He didn’t say anything, allowing the other male to make the first move.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’m sorry,” (M/N) croaked a few minutes later, voice rough from the crying. He passed a hand over his face wiping away a few stray tears. “You must think I’m a little bitch for crying like this.” He chuckled despondently.

 

Connor’s head shot towards his friend, “Of course I don’t think that!” He declared, eyes wide. “You’re showing your emotions; that’s a good thing.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Its, uh, healthy?”

 

(M/N) laughed again, “I’m sorry that you have to deal with me like this…” He swiped his hand over his face again, “I know emotions make you uncomfortable.”

 

Connor was confused, “Why should you be apologizing for being human?” He paused, “Besides, if anyone should be sorry it’s me; you and my sister were arguing about me anyway…” he swallowed thickly, “It’s my fault you’re in this state.”

 

(M/N) looked up at Connor sharply, “It’s not your fault!” he snapped, “Zoe’s just pissed because I’m not doing what she wants, for once.”

 

Connor’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

 

(M/N) sighed, “When we were kids, I didn’t have anything against you.” Connor opened his mouth but (M/N) cut him off. “Connor, please-” He took a deep breath, “I need to explain myself.” His voice cracked slightly, “As we got older, Zoe kept telling me all of these awful things that you’d said or done. Once, you’d snapped at her, another time you pushed her. The stories just kept getting worse, and as we got older, you just kept getting angrier. You started smoking and getting into fights. She had me convinced that she needed protecting; that I needed to give you a taste of your own medicine. So, I did.” he finished guiltily. “Connor, you don’t deserve the shit that I did back then. I’m so sorry for everything that I put you through.”

 

Connor’s eyes were wide as he took in his friend’s confession, “I-” He paused, “I don’t know what-”

 

(M/N) looked up at Connor seriously, running a hand through his messy (h/c) locks. “I realize that this is a lot to take in, which is why I’m going to be leaving tomorrow.”

 

 _Leaving?_ Connor was baffled, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I’m leaving early. I’ll tell my parents that some work came up and that I had to leave to take care of it. You won’t have to deal with me or the drama anymore and everything will go back to being fine.” (M/N) stood up and made his way over to his closet, pulling out his suitcase and tossing it onto the bed.

 

“It’s not going to go back to being ‘fine,’ (M/N)! What the hell would make you think that I wanted you to leave?!” Connor demanded, pushing his way between the taller male and his bag.

 

“I was a dick to you for so long and now I’m offering to get out of your life! Why wouldn’t you want me to leave?!” (M/N)’s voice was beginning to raise, “Me leaving now would make everything better!”

 

“NO IT WOULDN’T!” Connor was practically yelling to combat (M/N)’s volume.

 

“OF COURSE IT WOULD!”

 

“NO!” Connor’s voice broke off, “It wouldn’t.” He rasped, “You being here has been the best thing to happen to me in a long time.” He sighed, taking a small step away from the (h/c). “The past few years, I have been suffering from depression, drug addiction, and a shitload of other things. You being a dick, naturally, didn’t help.” He sighed, pushing some of his long hair out of his face. “I showed up this year expecting hell, and found something great. I found you; the real you.” Connor crossed the room to sit on his own bed, pressing his back against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. “(M/N), before I came to the cabin, I was contemplating suicide.”

 

(M/N)’s (e/c) eyes widened and he quickly crossed the room to kneel before the brunet. “Connor, I’m so sorry; I didn’t know-”

 

Connor sniffled, wiping his face against the sleeve of his shirt, “It’s-” he paused. “Well, it’s not _okay_ , but I’m doing better right now. It’s helping to have you around, I think.”

 

(M/N) nodded, creeping up onto the bed to sit beside Connor. “Okay then.” At Connor’s inquisitive look, (M/N) explained, “If you don’t want me to go, then I won’t. Not now, not ever.” He wrapped a comforting arm around the distressed brunet, gently pulling Connor into his side, “Connor, as stereotypical as it sounds, I will always be here for you, okay? You mean a lot to me and the thought of losing you hurts. Please talk to me if you start feeling bad again.”

 

Connor nodded, pressing his face against (M/N)’s chest as he wriggled down into a lying position, “Thank you.” (M/N) moved to get up, but froze when Connor’s fingers tightened in his shirt, “Will you stop fucking moving, please?”

 

(M/N) settled back into his place, wrapping his arms around Connor as the pair fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	9. Cabin Fever

It was expected that Connor woke up after (M/N); there hadn’t been a single time the entire trip that the brunet had woken up first (Not even when he actually tried). So when he woke up one day to find the (h/c) still asleep, he was immediately concerned.

 

He forced himself out of bed and crossed the room to check on his friend. (M/N)’s eyebrows were furrowed and his face had taken on a light flush. His face glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Connor gently pressed his hand against the (h/c)’s forehead and pulled it away immediately when he realized how feverish the other male felt.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Mrs. (L/N), I don’t think that (M/N) and I will be joining you and my family on the road trip.” The two families had been planning a short road trip to a nearby town where they’d spent the next couple of days skiing at another resort. Now that (M/N) was sick, however, Connor had taken the liberty of removing the (h/c) and himself from the guest list. “You’ve been looking forward to this trip too much for you to stay behind, and I’d just be spending all day worrying about him anyhow.”

 

Mrs. (L/N) looked conflicted, “If you’re sure…”

 

“Absolutely,” Connor smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of him.”

 

(M/N)’s mother smiled at him, “I know you will, dear.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After his family and (M/N)’s parents had left, Connor spent nearly an hour attempting to make a bowl of soup for his sick friend. He cursed under his breath as he carried a tray laden with the soup, a glass of juice, and some silverware up to his and (M/N)’s shared bedroom. Connor nudged the door open with his hip, fully expecting the (h/c) to still be curled up under his blankets. His brows furrowed as they locked onto an empty bed.

 

“Yeah, tonight.” (M/N) spoke into his phone as he sauntered his way down the hall behind Connor. “Yeah, up at the cabin.” Connor whipped around, blue eyes widening as they locked onto (M/N)’s form as he strode down the hall. (M/N) raised an eyebrow at Connor as he passed him, before turning back to the conversation he was having over the phone. “Cool, I’ll see you later, dude.” He ended the call and turned to face Connor. “Alright, that’s your ‘What The Fuck’ face. What’d I do this time?” He asked.

 

Connor glanced down at the tray clenched in his hands, “Um, I thought you were sick?”

 

(M/N) laughed, “Oh, that.” He rolled his eyes. “Held Zoe’s curling iron next to my face to get the feverish color and the temperature. Splashed a little water on my face for the ‘sweat.’”

 

“So you aren’t actually sick?” Connor asked incredulously.

 

(M/N) shook his head, “Nope. I just thought you might appreciate getting out of three continuous days with the family, plus I have a little personal motivation,” (M/N)’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Connor, we’re throwing a party.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	10. The Party

A/N: This chapter includes underage drinking. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

By the time the sky darkened, the boys’ guests were starting to show up in full force. The music was pounding through the cabin, the valuables had been tucked away, the bedrooms had been locked off, and (M/N) had taken up the role of bartender. As Connor had expected, he hadn’t seen the (h/c) in nearly two hours, his sight of his friend behind the bar fully blocked by a swarm of young adults clamoring for drinks.

 

People had taken over the majority of the room, dancing wildly to the thrumming music blasting from the speakers. Connor had to actively try to avoid swinging arms in an effort to avoid getting hit as he maneuvered his way over to the bar. He weaved his way through the throngs of intoxicated teens, keeping his eyes peeled for his tall (h/c).

 

Eventually he managed to arrive at the front of the queue of people waiting for drinks, only to find someone he didn’t know manning the bar. The bulky raven-haired boy cocked an eyebrow at Connor’s silence, waiting for his drink order. “Oh, uh,” He eyed the whiteboard that’d been propped up against the wall behind the bar, “A snakebite?” The bartender nodded, pouring liquid from two different bottles into a red plastic cup, giving it a quick stir before sliding it across the counter to Connor. Connor took the glass warily, turning and slinking off into the crowd.

 

 _Okay, that was a bust._ He thought as he took a long drink from his glass. _Where else would (M/N) be?_ There was a sudden uproar of cheers from the next room and Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, _Well, where there are cheering women…_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sure enough, when Connor stumbled his way into the other room, he found the male that he’d been looking for. The (h/c) was lounging on one of the high-backed armchairs with his head rested against the edge of the seatback and his legs slung over the opposite arm, he held a glass of dark liquor in one hand. A group of people clustered around him, seemingly playing truth or dare. One of the guys near the edge of the group called on (M/N), and he must’ve chosen dare because the group let out another cheer. The guy said something and (M/N) laughed, getting to his feet. He tugged his shirt off, turning and allowing the male who spoke to take a sharpie to his lower back. He glanced up and his eyes met Connor’s, the corners of his lips twitched upwards and he beckoned the brunet over.

 

“Guys,” (M/N) said as Connor came to stand beside him, “This is Connor. Connor, these are the guys.” He nodded toward the group. He cocked an eyebrow challengingly, “You up for a game of truth or dare?”

 

Connor grinned, “Bring it on. I’ll take a dare.”

 

(M/N) laughed. “You asked for it.” He turned to the group. “Anyone got a good one for Connor, here?” He took Connor’s empty glass from him and perched it on the coffee table as he sunk back into his seat.

 

A roar of ‘shotgun’ echoed through the crowd and someone pressed a can of beer and a switchblade into his hands. He looked to (M/N) questioningly and the (h/c) sighed, motioning for someone to hand him a can and taking the knife from Connor. He turned the can over, puncturing the bottom with the knife and pressing his lips over the hole. He popped the top on the beer, the change in pressure forcing the liquid through the hole and into the (h/c)’s mouth. The group cheered as (M/N) pulled away, the now-empty can clattering to the floor at his feet.

 

He handed the knife back to Connor, and the brunet sighed pressing the tip of the blade to the bottom of his can. _This is going to be a long game._

  
  


* * *

  
  


By his next turn, Connor had already made his way through another two drinks and was beginning to feel the effect of all the alcohol. His head was spinning slightly and he was much less reserved than he usually would. So much less that he didn’t so much as hesitate when the shout went up for him to take a body shot. Hands pressing against his shoulders prodded him forward, urging him closer to the coffee table where several people were pressing (M/N) down into a lying position.

 

Connor knelt beside the (h/c), eyes unabashedly running down the taller male’s bare torso as someone poured a small amount of tequila into the crease of the (h/c)’s muscled abdomen. As Connor watched, someone else trailed a line of salt down (M/N)’s chest and lifted a lime to his lips. The (h/c) took the fruit easily, holding the edge of the slice between his teeth and leaving the meat exposed. Connor’s drink-muddled mind swam as his eyes met (M/N)’s.

 

He sucked in a swift breath and went for it, quickly licking down the trail of salt and sucking the burning alcohol from his friend’s stomach before leaning up and biting into the lime held between the (h/c)’s teeth. He pulled away, tipping his head back and letting the drink slide down his throat as the group cheered.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eventually the game broke up and people meandered their way off to do their own things. Connor perked up slightly, quickly grabbing hold of (M/N)’s wrist and pulling him back into the other room where a new song had started playing. He tugged the taller male with him onto the makeshift dancefloor, the alcohol in his system blurring his senses and removing his inhibitions.

 

At some point, Connor ended up chest to chest with a tall blond, arms draped around his neck with the other boy’s hands on his hips. The male smirked down at him, leaning down to speak so Connor could hear him over the music. “What do you say that you and I get out of here?” He asked slyly, slipping his hands down Connor’s back and onto his ass.

 

“Sure-” Connor slurred.

 

“There you are, Connor.” A warm hand clasped onto his shoulder, gently tugging him away from the stranger. “Dylan.” (M/N) sneered as he locked eyes with the blond.

 

The blond’s eyes narrowed, “(M/N).” His eyes returned to Connor, “If you’ll excuse us, we have much better things to be doing right now.” He slipped past (M/N), sliding an arm around Connor’s waist and attempting to guide the drunken teen towards the front door.

 

“Connor, come on.” (M/N) held out his hand for the tipsy young man, and Connor stumbled toward him happily. He gently wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders, carefully using his own body to balance the brunet. “Dylan,” He said, looking at the blond, “Get out of my house.” The blond glared at (M/N), but left nonetheless. The (h/c) turned back to Connor, who was staring up at him happily, “Come on, Connor; let’s get you up to bed, yeah?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


When the boys made their way into their room ((M/N) walking, and Connor stumbling), (M/N) helped Connor over to his bed. He gingerly sat the brunet down on his bed, and made his way over to Connor’s dresser. He grabbed a pajama shirt and sweats before making his way back to the intoxicated brunet. (M/N) sat down next to his friend, gently easing his hands up under Connor’s shirt and carefully guiding the fabric up and over his head.

 

When Connor’s drink-spattered shirt was off, (M/N) slid the pajama shirt down over the brunet’s head, careful to avoid snagging the brunet’s long chocolate-colored locks. When the shirt came down to reveal Connor’s face, his blue eyes went wide upon meeting (M/N)’s face. “(M/N)!” Connor exclaimed, mood clearly heightened by the alcohol in his system.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” (M/N) chuckled, amused by the brunet’s excitement.

 

“I had-” He hiccuped, “I had ssuch a good time t’night.” He slurred, leaning toward the (h/c) happily. “And, y’know what?”

 

“What is it, Connor?” (M/N) chuckled.

 

“I really, _really_ -” He paused, “can’t remember what I was gonna say.” Connor burst out laughing. (M/N) chuckled, pleased with his friend’s good mood. Connor’s laughter faded and he stared at (M/N), awestruck. (M/N) raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his friend was thinking about. Connor tilted his head slightly, seemingly pondering what he wanted to do.

 

Connor sucked in a breath, leaning in and pressing his lips to (M/N)’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	11. The Worst Way to Deal with a Drunken Kiss

The kiss lasted barely a second before Connor pulled away, drunkenly wishing (M/N) a goodnight before slumping back against his pillow, fast asleep. The taller of the two watching as the blue-eyed boy rolled over, long hair twisting slightly as Connor tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbling tiredly. 

 

The tall (h/c) groaned softly, running a hand through his hair before turning away from his sleeping friend and making his way back out of the room, intent on putting an end to the party.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


It took him nearly thirty minutes, and breaking up five couples playing tonsil hockey, but the house was finally empty. It was a mess, but there were no more drunken young adults lounging about, so (M/N) decided to call it a win. He sighed, locking the door before weaving his way through the tide of empty cups and crushed beer cans on his way back to his shared room.

  
The (h/c) paused with his hand on the doorknob, the night’s events finally catching up to him. The kiss. _Oh God,_ (M/N) thought, eyes widening, _Connor_ kissed _me._ His eyes narrowed, _I doubt he meant to do it; he was pretty damn drunk… I guess-_ he sighed, _I guess I’ll just pretend that it didn’t happen._ (M/N) made his way into the room and pulled on a pair of sweats before making his way over to his bed, turning out the lights and slipping under the covers, never once allowing himself to look over to where his adorable roommate was softly snoring.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	12. Cleaning up the Mess

When Connor woke up, the first thing that registered was the splitting headache that he had. The next thing that occurred to him was that (M/N) was nowhere to be found. Connor groaned, slinging his legs over the side of his bed and forcing himself out of bed.

 

 _First things first; I need some fucking painkillers._ The brunet thought as he stumbled from the room, _Then I’ll go find (M/N)._

  
  


* * *

  
  


By the time the painkillers had started kicking in, Connor’s ears had picked up on the faint sound of music from the other end of the cabin and he’d started making his way that direction. When he entered the living room, Connor found the source of the music and his (h/c) friend.

 

(M/N) was in the middle of cleaning up from last night’s party, a large black garbage bag open beside him as he picked up the empty plastic cups and the crushed cans. He straightened up, glancing around to look for more garbage, when his eyes landed on Connor. His face flushed slightly, “Uh, hey Connor.” He paused, hurriedly shutting off the speaker that’d been playing the music, “Sorry, I should’ve thought about the awful hangover that you must have before I started blasting music.”

 

Connor grinned at his friend, “No, no you’re fine; it’s starting to fade.”

 

(M/N) didn’t seem to believe him, but he chose not to protest, instead returning to his cleaning. “If you say so.” He paused, looking Connor over thoughtfully, “You were pretty wasted last night, how much do you even remember?”  
  


Connor took on the newly uncovered couch, “Honestly not much.” He paused, “You know, I don’t think I can remember anything after I played Truth or Dare with you guys.” Connor took in the relieved look on (M/N)’s face, “Oh no, that’s not a good look. What’d I do?”

 

(M/N) looked back at Connor warily, “Nothing.” Connor raised an eyebrow incredulously, and (M/N) sighed, explaining, “Nothing too bad, I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“Well, it was nothing that I let you go through with.” (M/N) let out a huff, pausing before he continued, “You almost went home with the douchiest guy that I know.”

 

“What?!” Connor exclaimed, shocked.

 

“Like I said, I put a stop to it and kicked him out.” (M/N) took a step towards the brunet, “After that, I took you upstairs and got you to fall asleep.” He grinned half-heartedly, “Nothing else happened, I promise.”

 

Connor sighed, “Well, at least I didn’t do anything that I’ll regret too much, right?” He joked.

 

“Yeah…” (M/N) trailed off quietly.

 

“Hey, are we still on for movie night later?” Connor questioned, relieved that he hadn’t done anything too bad.

 

(M/N) froze, “Oh, um, maybe not tonight? I’ve, uh, I’ve got a presentation that I need to finish for the company?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

“You sure about that?” Connor asked sarcastically.

 

(M/N) sighed, “I guess I can put it off one more night, if you really want to do this movie night?”

 

Connor tilted his head, “Why wouldn’t I want to?” He grinned, “I get to spend the whole evening with one of my best bros,” the brunet joked, moving to leave the room. “Well, I’ll leave you to your cleaning; my headache is coming back, so I’m going to go try to sleep it off. See you later for movie night.”

 

 _Right_ , (M/N) grinned back hesitantly, watching as the brunet left the room, _best bros._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	13. Movie Night

By the time (M/N) made his way into the living room that evening, Connor had set up the DVD player, spread several soft blankets over the couch, and gathered enough snacks to content the two throughout their entire movie night. The brunet had just loaded _Spiderman: Homecoming_ into the DVD player when he heard his (h/c) roommate slip into the room and flop onto the couch.

 

Connor started the movie before turning to look at his friend. (M/N) had sprawled himself out across the length of the sofa, one arm under his head acting as a pillow, the other dangling over the edge of the couch. The brunet strode over to the side of the couch and gently prodded his friend in the shoulder, “Scoot over.” he demanded. (M/N) groaned, shaking his head. Connor rolled his eyes, “Fine.” The brunet smirked deviously, before throwing himself down on top of his friend.

 

The (h/c) grunted, eyes shooting open to meet Connor’s. “Dude, why?” He protested weakly, squirming out from under the brunet. He perched himself at the edge of the couch, leaning comfortably against the arm of the sofa with his legs stretched out in Connor’s direction.

 

Connor laughed, settling himself in the opposite corner of the couch and slinging his legs over the top of (M/N)’s. “Hey, you weren’t going to move and I wouldn’t be able to see if I sat over there,” He nodded towards the recliner across the room. “I decided I’d just make myself comfortable.”

 

(M/N) rolled his eyes, snatching a package of candy and a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table in front of them before turning to watch the movie. Connor grinned at the other male fondly before looking back to the screen.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The hours blurred as the boys watched movie after movie, gradually eliminating the snacks on the coffee table. It was nearing hour six of the boys’ movie marathon when Connor felt a soft weight settle on his lap.

 

He froze, slowly looking down to where his best friend’s head laid on his lap. He let out a soft sigh, smiling down at the sleeping (h/c). (M/N) must’ve fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and when Connor had shifted to put his empty popcorn bowl back on the table, his head must’ve slid from against the backrest of the couch. (M/N)’s eyebrows had relaxed from their seemingly-perpetual furrow, making him nearly seem like a different man. His lips twitched upwards slightly as he let out a sleepy sigh, turning on his side to curl closer to Connor’s warmth.

 

The brunet let out a soft, breathy laugh, amazed at how peaceful his usually serious friend appeared. He carefully maneuvered one arm until he was able to grab hold of one of the fluffy blankets strewn over the back of the couch, and lay it gingerly over his roommate. He turned back to the TV, mindlessly carding his fingers through his friend’s soft (h/c) locks.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Halfway through the next movie, Connor’s eyes widened. He was far too aware of the way his heart sped up as he gazed down at the sleeping (h/c). He sighed, dropping his head back against the back of the couch, _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	14. Where Are They?

****

(M/N) had been making breakfast for himself and Connor when he realized something alarming. His back straightened as he turned to look over his shoulder, eyes locking onto Connor’s figure where he was sitting at the counter, messing around on his phone. “Connor, what day were our families getting back?”

 

Connor glanced up, brows furrowing as he thought, “The nineteenth, I think. Why?”

 

(M/N) nodded, glaring down at the pan where he’d been cooking pancakes. “It’s the twenty-first, Connor.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened and he slipped down from his perch on the counter, quickly making his way over to the tall (h/c), “They should be home by now.”

 

(M/N) sighed, nodding as he moved the pan off of the burner and turning off the stove. He turned away, moving to exit the room, “Connor, I’ve got to find out what’s going on; I’m going to go call them.” The (h/c) stormed out of the room, pulling out his cell phone as he went.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Connor’s gaze trailed after the tall (h/c), watching as he paced across the living room and back, speaking quickly through the phone. His dark grey v-neck was riding up slightly, exposing a bit of skin between the hem of the shirt and the waist of his pants. His usually stylishly messy (h/c) locks were ruffled, mussed from him running his hands through them as he spoke to the staff of the hotel that their families were supposed to be staying at.

 

He glanced over to Connor, moving the phone away from his mouth for a moment to explain the situation, “They’re all still at the hotel; the concierge is transferring my call to their room. As soon as they pick up, I’ll put the call on speaker.” Connor nodded and (M/N) pulled the phone back to his ear, sitting down next to the brunet on one of the couches.

 

“Mom?” The desperation in (M/N)’s voice made Connor’s heart ache. He turned and made eye contact with Connor before pulling the phone away from his ear, setting the call for speaker and placing it on the coffee table before him. “We were so worried; you guys were supposed to be back two days ago.”

 

(M/N)’s mother’s voice echoed slightly in the quiet of the cabin, “I’m so sorry to worry you boys; there was a blizzard the night before we were supposed to leave, the snow only stopped a few hours ago. We just barely got phone reception back. It’s not safe for us to leave the hotel yet, there’s just too much snow.” The woman sighed, “Boys, the snowplows won’t get here for another few days and we won’t be able to leave until the roads are clear.” Her voice cracked as she delivered her next few words, “You two will be alone for Christmas.”

 

(M/N) nodded slowly, “I, um, I can’t say I’m not disappointed that you won’t be home, but I’m glad all of you are safe.” Connor’s eyes widened as he noticed a tear slipping from (M/N)’s eye, “You guys be safe in the meantime, okay? We’ll see you in a few days.”

 

(M/N)’s mother sniffled, “We will. You boys take care of each other, okay? I love you both.”

 

(M/N) bit back a soft sob, “I love you too. We’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone, tossing it to the side as he stood, moving to leave the room.

 

Connor’s eyes followed his figure, “Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly.

 

(M/N) turned to glance at him, “I will be, I just-” He turned away, “I just need some time.” He swiped a hand over his eyes as he made his way out of the room, hoping Connor hadn’t noticed the relieved tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	15. Christmas

The several days leading up to Christmas passed quickly, the boys having fallen into a bit of a routine in the time they’d been left on their own. They’d wake up whenever they each needed to, have breakfast together before (M/N) disappeared into his office to finish up his work, a few hours later Connor would bring him a sandwich, and then the two would spend the evening together, usually watching a movie or putting a few last Christmas decorations up.

 

* * *

 

Things changed Christmas morning.

 

Connor woke up to an empty room, (M/N)’s bed made but left empty. The brunet’s eyebrows furrowed and he rolled out of bed, wandering down the stairs and into the living room. He grinned lightly as he noticed the (h/c) curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and a book, still clad in his red checkered pajama pants and a funny Christmas sweater.

 

He glanced up when he heard Connor coming down the stairs, lips quirking up in an easy grin. “Morning,” he greeted, voice starting to lose its sleepy rasp. “If you want, there’s more cocoa in the kettle on the stove.” Connor glanced towards the door to the kitchen before looking back to his roommate, “Or we could open presents, if you’d rather?”

 

Connor tilted his head in confusion, “But shouldn’t we wait until our families get home?”

 

(M/N) nodded, “And we will,” He paused, “for most of them, but there’s one that should probably get opened sooner rather than later.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow, moving slowly to sit on the couch next to the (h/c). “You make it really difficult to trust you sometimes,” he joked.

 

(M/N) grinned, moving to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, “You know, for my family Christmas has kind of never been about the religious side of things. It’s always been a way to spoil the ones we love, finding something that we think would make their day just a bit better.” He gently picked up a box that’d been wrapped in black paper speckled with miniscule stars and adorned with a shiny silver bow before heading back towards Connor, “I have to admit that your mom gave me the idea, but I knew this was the right one.” He placed the box on Connor’s lap.

 

As he looked down at the box, he realized that many of the stars weren’t printed onto the paper, but were holes that had been meticulously cut into the paper and the box. His brows furrowed as he tore into the paper. He carefully lifted the lid of the box and his eyes widened as he made eye contact with the tiny black kitten in the box. The kitten stood up shakily and stumbled over to the edge of the box, standing up on its hind legs to get closer to him, big green eyes still trained on him. Connor slowly reached into the box carefully to remove the young cat, smiling widely as it pressed a tiny lick to his knuckles. “Is it- are you serious?”

 

“Your mom may have dropped a few hints about you being kind of lonely when you aren’t here.” (M/N) smiled, “I saw him at the animal shelter while I was in town, they said his mother abandoned him because he was so small and he probably wasn’t going to make it.” He pet the small kitten lightly, “But I looked into his eyes and I saw a fighter.”

 

Connor smiled widely, holding the black cat close to his chest, “I love him.”

 

(M/N) grinned getting up to remove the box and wrapping paper, “I’m glad. Y’know, he reminds me of you.”

 

Connor’s brows furrowed, “Do I look like a kitten to you?” He joked.

 

(M/N) chuckled, “Not really, but the two of you are pretty alike.” When he noticed Connor’s puzzled expression, he explained, “He looked at me, the day I adopted him for you, and he looked lost,” (M/N) looked at him seriously, “It’s the same look I saw in your eyes when you first got to the cabin this year, the same one I see when someone mentions the break ending.” He cocked his head, consideringly, “You’ve both gone through a lot of shit, but neither of you have given up. You’re fighters, but you both still need someone.” He nodded down at the small cat, “He needs you and I think you need him, even if you don’t realize it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The rest of the day passed in a bit of a daze, Connor spending it with his new kitten (He decided to name him Spook because he’d taken to hiding and jumping out at the boys) and his (h/c) roommate. The boys spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch together with a never-ending stream of Christmas movies playing on the TV, Spook cuddling up on their laps when he didn’t want to play.

 

Then in the evening, (M/N) sat up suddenly, eyes trained on the front door. “There’s someone outside.” Connor’s eyes narrowed, following the (h/c)’s gaze and listening intently.

 

Sure enough, faint voices echoed through the door, the sound of car doors closing barely filtering through the heavy door. (M/N) got to his feet, slowly making his way to the door, peering through the peephole as a grin formed on his lips before throwing the door open and darting outside. Connor followed more slowly, Spook still cradled to his chest as he followed the (h/c). A smile crept across his face as he realized who the intruders were.

 

(M/N) had run through the snow towards the car, hugging his parents tightly as he reached them. They spoke quickly, bright smiles on their faces as the Murphys made their way back to the cabin. Connor’s parents greeted him before making their way past him and into the house, but Zoe paused before him, looking at him thoughtfully. “You seem different.” She said, “Happier. More at peace.” She smiled softly at him before pushing by him. _When was the last time my sister smiled at me?_ He wondered, slipping back inside and up to his room.

 

* * *

 

Both families agreed to have a second Christmas the next day, the (L/N)s and Murphys both worn out from their overdrawn road trip and the boys having spent most of their days watching movies. When everyone met up in the living room that morning, Connor’s eyes widened as he noticed the small bundle of leaves and white berries strung up in the doorway. Mistletoe.

 

Mr. (L/N) followed his gaze, “We thought it’d be fun to set up a couple of traps throughout the house. We’ve already gotten your mom and dad twice, so we’ll see what happens by the end of the day.”

 

The families sat down to breakfast before exchanging gifts, the innocuous plant slipping from their minds.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, his parents weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed as they were caught another three times by the end of the day. Mr. and Mrs. (L/N) had gotten stuck under the mistletoe a few times as well, but the teens managed to avoid the plants for most of the day. That is, until dinner time when (M/N) and Zoe stumbled into the dining room at the same time, faces paling in realization. Connor’s grip on his phone tightened as they looked at each other awkwardly, (M/N) leaning down to plant a kiss on Zoe’s cheek to escape the mistletoe.

 

No one else was caught until after everyone else had gone to bed.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Connor had wandered out onto the balcony long after the sun had set, eyes widening as he noticed (M/N) sitting on the railing, gazing out at the stars. He turned as the door shut,  smiling at Connor. “Hey,” (M/N) greeted, throwing one of his legs back over the railing so he was straddling it, facing Connor. “I figured you’d already have gone to bed.”

 

Connor shook his head, coming to stand beside the (h/c), “You know me; insomniac to the core,” he joked, looking out at the sky.

 

“So, how was your second Christmas?” (M/N) grinned, eyes trained on the horizon.

 

Connor glanced at (M/N) from the corner of his eye, “It was good, but I don’t know that it beat my first one.”

 

(M/N) chuckled, turning to look at Connor. His laughter trailed off, eyes locked on something just above his head. Connor looked up spotting a small plant tied to the roof above his head, small white berries sticking out starkly against the dark green leaves. His gaze dropped, eyes meeting (M/N)’s slowly. His breath caught in his throat. _Shit, what do I do?_

 

(M/N) glanced away, “We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to.” He proposed quietly, keeping his gaze trained away from Connor’s.

 

Connor shook his head, grinning shyly, “I mean, rules are rules, right?”

 

(M/N) studied his face, seemingly searching for some reluctance. He nodded, “You’re right.” He crept closer, slowly bringing his hands up to the back of Connor’s neck. He leaned in slowly, giving Connor one last chance to pull away. When he didn’t, (M/N) leaned forward, pressing his lips against his. He froze for a second, not entirely sure how to react, before (M/N)’s lips shifted slightly against his.

 

He leaned closer, pressing back against (M/N)’s lips and threading his fingers into his hair. (M/N) grinned into the kiss, his hands drifting to Connor’s hips to tug him closer. He tilted his head for a better angle, the (h/c)’s tongue pressing lightly against his lips before pulling away.

 

(M/N) smiled down at him, “We should probably head back inside; it’s freezing out here.” Connor nodded, following (M/N) back inside the cabin.


	16. Confrontations and Confessions

After their kiss on second Christmas, things had been… quiet between Connor and (M/N). Not necessarily awkward, Connor supposed, but certainly less comfortable. They were in new territory and neither were quite sure how to proceed. Or, well, they weren’t sure whether the other _wanted_ to proceed.

 

Connor figured that the kiss itself must’ve proved that he felt something towards (M/N) and he knew that he (M/N) liked guys, so he at least had a chance but he wasn’t sure how to go about figuring out whether or not it was worth taking that chance. Especially not with the rest of the two families in the cabin with them. It would’ve been easier if it had still been the two of them, he surmised. Fewer eyes and less pressure.

 

Finally the not-knowing became too much and Connor confronted (M/N) in their room after everyone else had gone to bed for the night. “What did it mean?” he asked. “The, um, the kiss?”

 

(M/N) shrugged, setting aside his book and turning his attention to Connor, “What do you want it to mean?”

 

“I-” Connor cut himself off, not entirely sure how to proceed. “I’m not sure. Did it mean something to you?”

 

The (h/c) nodded slowly, “I think so. But if you’d rather pretend it didn’t happen then that’s fine too; we can finish out this trip and then continue pretending the other doesn’t exist, if that’s what you want.”

 

Connor’s brows furrowed, “Of course that’s not what I want,” he protested. “We just became friends and you think I’d want to throw that away? I just- I want to know if I’m about to get hurt.”

 

“Why would I do anything to hurt you?” (M/N) asked, clearly confused. “Just in case I haven’t made it clear by now, I care about you a whole hell of a lot.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Connor replied softly, moving to sit down on (M/N)’s bed next to him. “Not on purpose, anyway. I just-” He broke off, trying to figure out how to proceed, “Can I tell you something? It might make you look at me differently, but I really just want to get this off of my chest.”

 

(M/N) nodded, eyes locked attentively on Connor as he turned to face him further, “You can tell me anything, Connor.”

 

Connor’s breath caught in his chest at the sheer amount of trust in (M/N)’s (e/c) eyes, “I wanted that kiss to mean something to you.” He pressed on, preventing (M/N) from responding by letting his words rush out of him. “I wanted it to mean something because it meant something to me. It meant that I think I might really like you and I kind of hoped that maybe you liked me back because I kind of wanted to try being with you? Only if that was something you wanted too, of course, but now you’ve been kind of avoiding the topic and I’m really not sure where I stand anymore and-”

 

“Connor,” (M/N) interrupted, a patient smile on his lips. “I was avoiding the topic because I didn’t want to scare you off by telling you that I liked you.” He chuckled fondly, “I’d be more than happy to go out with you, if that’s what you were trying to say?”

 

Connor nodded, flushing slightly in embarrassment from not being able to stop rambling, “So, this is a thing?”

 

(M/N) grinned fondly, picking up one of Connor’s hands to lay a soft kiss on the back of it, “This is a thing,” he confirmed, allowing Connor to shift closer and lean against him as he went back to his book, the both of them perfectly content to lie there, enjoying each other’s company for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
